A Slice of Forever
by A Ferret Called Silver
Summary: Sirius makes his move and a mistake; Remus is a bit of a girl, but true love will out. Sirius/Remus with a side of unrequited Sirius/James. One Shot.


A/N: I was going through my old documents and was surprised to see that I wrote this back in 2006 and never posted it, so here it is now.

* * *

"Sirius, would you mind explaining why you suddenly have to go to the library?" Remus questioned, looking sideways at the fuming Sirius.

"I needed a book for potions," Sirius explained, distractedly as his eyes combed the halls for something.

"Like I buy that for a minute; we have all the books we need for that essay in the common-," Remus was cut off unexpectedly as Sirius grabbed his arm, dragging him behind a heavy curtain. "Sirius, what…" Remus's question was stopped by Sirius's mouth pressed over his own.

Sirius pulled back, registering the shock on Remus's face. He backed away, almost tripping over his feet in an effort to get out from behind the curtain when Remus leaned forward as suddenly as Sirius had previously, and returned the kiss, threading his hands up into Sirius's hair. Sirius began kissing back, pushing Remus back against the wall. He leaned into Remus, sliding his hands down his sides to rest gently on his hips

Remus pushed Sirius back slightly, breaking the kiss. "Sirius, what is this?" He was panting slightly.

"I don't know. I just- I wanted…" He trailed off, eyes fluttering shut, and leaned back in to capture Remus's lips in another kiss, and began rubbing against his thigh.

After a moment more hesitation Remus gave in to the situation and began rocking into Sirius's movements. They broke apart once more and Remus dipped his head down to nip at Sirius's ear.

"Oh…James," Sirius moaned breathlessly. There was a second's pause before his eyes shot open and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

Remus pulled his head up sharply to stare in disbelief at the reddening boy. He gaped for a moment, mouth opening and closing wordlessly.

Sirius stood, watching the stunned disbelief on Remus's face turn to hurt betrayal, and, unwilling to risk opening his own mouth again, he fled down the hall.

Remus stood, half behind the curtain, staring blankly in the direction Sirius had retreated for several minutes. He brought a hand up to his lips, running his fingers gently over them, remembering the feeling of Sirius pressed against him moments before. It had felt nice, but what did that mean? Did it mean he was gay? Remus had never really thought about it, but the idea didn't seem too terrible in his head. It wasn't like he would be dating anyways, no one wanted to be with a werewolf after all.

_Okay, so maybe I like boys,_ Remus mused to himself, _but not Sirius. I can't be attracted to him, he's my best friend. And besides, he clearly has a thing for James. But that kiss was so…no, forget about it Remus. Just pretend it never happened. _

His mind made up, Remus started walking slowly in the direction of the common room, pausing only once to wipe the tears he didn't quite understand off of his face. When he reached the common room he found James and Peter sitting at a table, working on their potions homework. One glance at the piles of books made Remus think of Sirius and suddenly he didn't feel like doing anything but curling up in bed and sleeping for a long time.

He trudged desolately up the stairs, pushed open the dormitory door, and was halfway across the room before he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of Sirius sitting on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the floorboards. Remus stood frozen, torn between continuing to his own bed and running out of the room as fast as he could.

He was turning to leave when Sirius spotted him. Their eyes locked, and Remus panicked, backing swiftly towards the door. He tripped in his rush, and ended up dazed on his back in the middle of the floor, watching the ceiling swim.

"…kay?" Sirius's voice rang in his ears, slightly to close for comfort. "Remus, can you hear me, are you okay?"

Remus blinked a few times, and suddenly Sirius's concerned face replaced the swimming ceiling. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes which he tried futilely to blink away before the other male noticed them and began to ask questions.

"Remus, come on, answer me please. You're scaring me here. I know it has to hurt if you're crying, please say something." Sirius moved closer, bringing his hand down to feel gently at Remus's skull.

"I'm alright Sirius," Remus finally managed to reply, "Just give me a minute here, that hurt. What're you doing?"

Sirius smiled slightly at him, leaning closer to Remus as he slid his hand behind his head. "Just making sure you didn't break something," he leaned in closer, "You really scared me there…please don't ever do that again."

Sirius leaned down a little more and suddenly his lips were on Remus's and he was pressing gently against the prone boy. Remus slowly melted into the kiss, allowing it to deepen. Sirius moaned slightly and Remus snapped his eyes open, shoving Sirius off him.

"What's the matter Remus? I thought you liked…"

"No, just no Sirius," Remus croaked out, unbidden tears returning for the third time that afternoon. _God he was turning into such a girl_, he thought, furiously wiping the tears away. "I can't do this with you. I'll not be some sort of replacement for James for you. It's not okay."

"I…Remus, I…I don't want you to be a replacement for James."

"What was that earlier then?" Remus got to his feet, absolutely bristling with anger, "You practically molest me in the hall and then when I reciprocate you call out to him! How is that not just using me?"

Sirius pushed himself up out of his kneeling position and advanced on Remus cautiously, "I'm sorry, Remus, it's just…well, it's not that I don't want you…I just, well, James has always been, well, James. And he's been so infuriating with this Lily business lately, and it's _frustrating_. I didn't mean to say that at all. I don't want you to think I did that because I wanted you to be him, I did it because I wanted _you_."

Remus sat down weakly on the edge of his bed, "I don't know Sirius. Until today I had never thought about us being involved at all, and now I can't seem to get the idea out of my head, and I like it. But I don't want to…be with you if I'm just second choice because you can't get the person you want. What happens to me if you get the chance to be with him? You just drop me?"

Sirius sat next to him, wrapping him up in his arms. "No…no. I swear Remus, if we're together I'm not going to drop you for anyone else. I wouldn't do something like that to you."

"But you would want to." Remus's voice was muffled against Sirius's chest.

"No," Sirius tugged at Remus's chin, lifting his face up to look him in the eyes. "I wouldn't. I mean, I can want James all I want, but he's completely straight, and even if for some reason he wasn't, he's not a relationship guy…He's the guy that you fuck every once in a while, but not the one that you want to spend forever with. Not like you."

"You want to 'spend forever' with me?" Remus squeaked.

Sirius blushed heavily and mumbled to the bed sheets, "Yes, maybe, I think so."

"Yeah? I think I might like that." Remus smiled.

Sirius turned to look him in the eyes, grinned like a madman, and wrapped Remus in a bear hug. "God Remus, you have no idea how happy you've just made me," he laughed.

"You know," Remus replied as he leaned into Sirius's arms and grinned tentatively, "I think I just might."


End file.
